knockeddownpinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna-7
Luna-7 is a planet that the humans have colonized in the year of 2092. It is found in the Ziarax star system. It has a grayish colored ground, as well as grayish colored trees. The planet has little animal life, though. History Long before man and the Carbuss worked together to discover the planet, Luna-7 was ruled by the Liunta'tains, a species with no respect for other lifeforms, sentient or not. They sooned abandoned the planet after the Carbuss negotiated with them to leave the world. When they left, the Carbuss temporarly worked on the planet for the human colonists to arrive. When Earth was taken from the humans, the humans fled the Solar System, and decided to place colonies on other worlds until they can claim Earth back. One of this worlds they discovered was Luna-7 (It was named by the humans), which was perfect for a colony. They placed a few buildings on it in 2059, but was successfully colonized in 2092. In 2556, Marrk E'eblaeh, a male human writer from human colony Farstar-7, made a book, which it's sole purpose was to mock Luna-7. Since the people of Luna-7 are richer, Marrk disliked them for being, what he called "Lazy, fat, stupid, egotistical and loud". Because of these "reasons", he named the book "The Fattening of Luna: A Guide to the Lazy and Egotistical Colony". The government of Luna-7 decided to make a holiday, with a similar name to the book, as a joke. The holiday, named Fattening of Luna, was basicly a Luna-7 take on the classic Earth holiday of Thanksgiving. In 2575, surviving members of the Ixzuka'a species immigrated to Luna-7 after their homeworld was destroyed. The Luna-7 government allowed this. In 3035, many different giant monsters controlled by the Xiltanis species attacked Luna-7, among other human owned planets. This long war resulted in millions of deaths. The Ixzuka'as were put to work to clean up the aftermath of the attacks with human survivors. Locations *'Cities' ** Inard City - A large city named after the original discoverer of Luna-7, Inard X'cc, a male Carbuss explorer. ** Monitla City - A huge city near the ocean, and has been the site of many disasters. The city has a church that is well-known for being constructed out of giant bones after the conflict with the Xiltanis species. ** Tohni City - A large, heavily guarded city that is the capital of the planet. * Attractions ** Earthling Earl's Cafe - A family oriented cafe with entertainment. * Other ** C'ountrya Town - A small farming town that produces items for clothing and homes. **Lunar Enea Park - A huge park that is in the largest forest on Luna-7. Campers usually visit to experience the wilds of Luna-7. Campers also usually get killed or eaten if they do not follow the rules well. Native Fauna *Shore M'olluaask *H'zaatioid *H'amaanoiit *Parrot-beaked Pirrnaxx *Corbian crow Trivia *During the Giggaknat War, Luna-7 was among the very few human colonies that were not attack by the Giggaknats. Category:Planets Category:Planets with Life Category:Planets with Sentient Life Category:Human Colonies Category:Human Owned Planets Category:Luna-7 Category:Human Owned Category:The Human Race